


day seventeen

by aomines



Series: aokaga month [17]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Behind the Bleachers, Floor Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-20
Packaged: 2018-02-14 00:22:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2170941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aomines/pseuds/aomines
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Falling for Aomine's puppy dog face was usually Kagami's demise. Especially when he ends up getting fucked behind the bleachers at some other school's basketball game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	day seventeen

**Author's Note:**

> combination of aokaga month prompts & 30 day nsfw otp challenge
> 
> prompts: hidden & on the floor

"Shhh, someone might actually walk through here early and hear us," Aomine said, pulling his mouth off of Kagami's dick with an obvious not so quiet slurp. 

The redhead sat up on his elbows just so the taller boy could see his glare. "You try and be quiet when you're getting your dick sucked." 

"It's actually pretty easy when you're sucking me off," he mumbled, the tip of his cock brushing against his spit slick lips.

"Fuck you," he hissed, his eyebrows pinching together in annoyance, "just because you can deepthroat my whole dick in one go doesn't mean I suck at sucking dick." 

The bluenette swirled his tongue around the head of his cock with a shrug. "I just thought you wouldn't have a gag reflex considering how much you stuff your face in all." 

"Shit," he mumbled, suddenly wishing his boyfriend would shut up and put his dick back in his mouth, "we have to hurry up anyway. Our teams are gonna come looking for us soon." 

Seirin and Touou were getting closer as teams thanks to Riko and Satsuki joining forces as the basketball coach and manager from hell. Their training regimes were basically outrageous, basketball practice more strenuous than when everyone first joined the club, and they were pretty much friends with a dose of rivalry of course. 

Going on training camps, hot springs trips, and visiting basketball matches for upcoming teams together like they were doing right now. It was currently half time so it was Aomine's bright idea to go make out behind the bleachers in the opposite gym since he missed him so fucking much. Unbelievable unless you saw it, the Touou ace could put on a puppy dog face so sad that Kagami just had to agree.

Except how they got from making out to the bluenette with his dick in his mouth about to fuck, he'll never know. They were pretty much hidden from view but it didn’t change the fact that they were on the floor and this gym was scheduled to be in use twenty minutes from now. 

The navy blue haired boy shrugged again while giving slow tugs from base to tip on Kagami's erection. "Trust me, it won't take long to fuck you. But since you insist," he said, letting go of the redhead's dick to reach for the zipper of his jeans. 

“Hand me the stuff out of your wallet.” 

Aomine complied, pushing his jeans down his hips before reaching into his back pocket. He handed both the lube packet and the condom to the redhead before shimming his boxers and jeans down to his calves. “Hurry up,” he said, watching his boyfriend fumble with the tear away packet. 

“Shut up,” Kagami growled, finally getting it open before handing it to him. 

“Open the condom while you’re at it,” he mumbled, coating his fingers from tip to a little bit above his knuckle. 

The redhead mumbled something between an insult and confirmation while he went to opening the condom wrapper. The taller boy paid him no mind and went straight to business, making sure to tease Kagami’s asshole with his lubed fingertips so it was slick before pushing the first finger in. 

He took the first finger with a sigh, opening the condom and setting it on his stomach. The second finger joined it after a while and the third after a couple minutes more. Kagami took them with small moans as he covered his mouth with this hand, Aomine making it near impossible to keep quiet with every brush of his prostate. 

The taller boy smirked to himself while reaching for the condom with his free hand. He pulled his lubed fingers out slow, frowning while wishing he suddenly had a wet wipe or something. His hand wiped across the fabric of the redhead’s boxers instead, which he didn’t notice since he was too focused on the blunette rolling the condom over his cock. 

He emptied the lube packet completely, slicking the surface of the rubber condom from base to tip before positioning himself at Kagami’s entrance. Once the tip was half way in, Aomine leaned forward to press their lips together in hopes a kiss would cover the redhead’s groans as he pushed his way in to the hilt. 

It did for the most part, their tongues sliding against one anothers for a bit until the taller boy started to move his hips. It threw the redhead off guard, his teeth sinking into Aomine’s bottom lip for a second into their kiss. The blunette didn’t give him time to adjust, his hips relentless with no intention of slowing down. 

Kagami separated the kiss to breathe, his pants ghosting across Aomine’s lip in between his whines of pleasure. He decided to bury his face in the crook of his boyfriend’s neck, both his arms and legs wrapping around him to bring them closer together. The taller boy smiled at this, slowing his hips to shallow pointed thrusts while he reached in between them for the redhead’s dick. 

He let out small gasp when he felt Aomine’s hand wrapped around his cock, he was unbelievably hard and each stroke brought him closer to orgasm. Kagami had to bite down into the neck of taller boy’s t-shirt, his hips returning to it’s jarring speed along with his hand matching the same pace. 

He focused on the pressure building in his gut, trying to push out the immense pain in his back from being fucked on a hardwood gym floor. The taller boy was feeling the same effects, his knees growing sore and losing circulation from them being his only balance on the floor. 

“Fuck it,” Aomine whispered in his ear, suddenly placing his arms behind the redhead’s back to lift the two of them up so he was straddling him. 

Kagami moaned at the new angle, his hand fisting his cock tight and his strokes messy. The taller boy’s hips thrusting up ruthlessly, their noises of pleasure muffled and held back but the slapping sound of skin on skin louder than ever. 

His grip around the redhead tightens and he stills mid-thrusts when he starts to come. “Fuck, fuck, fuck,” he hissed into his boyfriend’s white t-shirt, feeling himself throb and spill into him. 

Kagami followed a minute after him, choking out Aomine’s name while his cock twitched in his palm. “Shit,” he said after his orgasm subsided, “how are we gonna clean up?” 

The blunette shrugged. “I didn’t really think this through. I already wiped lube on your boxers though.”

“Hey!” he said, noticing the stain on them when he looked out the corner of his eye. His eyebrows drew together, suddenly wishing he never went along with Aomine’s dumb plan in the first place.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos appreciated. :)


End file.
